How does Nick know
by caz1969
Summary: Nick knows Sara and Grissom are married, but how.


**Well I have done one with Greg finding out about Grissom and Sara, so now it's Nick's turn ******

Sara was running late for her shift, something that had never happened before, but before she had nothing to keep her from being late.

"Sara you're with me, get you outside", Nick shouted as she ran into the locker room.

Sara held her hand up to acknowledge him, two minutes later and Sara was standing in front of Catherine, Catherine was in charge tonight as Grissom was off.

"I'm sorry Catherine I overslept", Sara said

Catherine looked at Sara, _overslept_, she thought, "Sara, you sleep?" she asked.

Sara smirked and said, "Sometimes".

"Nick's waiting on you, go", Catherine said as Sara dashed away before she could say anything else.

Sara got into Nick's car and off they went to the crime scene, Nick gave Sara the assignment and as she was reading it Nick said, "Not like you to be late Sara".

"Overslept", Sara said, not looking at Nick and still reading the assignment.

"You sleep", Nick said laughing.

Sara looked up from the assignment and looked at Nick, "Very funny Stokes", she said putting the assignment on her lap.

--

Grissom was sitting on the sofa reading when his cell phone rang.

"Hi honey", he said on answering it, then listening to the voice on the other end then, he hung up and went and fetched his jacket and car keys closing the door behind him.

Grissom got out his car and noticed Sara at the front entrance of the big house he had just arrived at.

As he walked over to her Nick appeared.

"Sorry for calling you, but you know when bugs are involved..."

Grissom cut him off by saying, "Nick its fine I was getting bored at home anyway", all the time talking to Nick he couldn't take his eyes off Sara.

Two hours later and there work had been done at the scene.

Nick was about to leave when Sara came over to him telling him she would get a lift with Grissom back to the lab.

Nick smiled and nodded and off he went back to the lab.

Grissom and Sara arrived back at the lab both laughing as they got out the car and walking inside to start processing the evidence.

--

Two days later Nick was walking passed Grissom's office when shift was finished, Nick was off on vacation for a week now, he popped his head into the room and said, "That's me off now, see you in a week".

"Grissom looked up from his paperwork, "Have a good time Nick", and smiled as Nick went on his way.

Nick took a few steps then walked back to Grissom's office again popping his head in

"I meant to say the other night congratulations to you both", Nick said and off he went before Grissom could say anything.

Grissom looked up and could see Nick hurrying along the corridor.

--

Shift was finished and Grissom opened the townhouse door to find Sara coming out the shower, she had her bathrobe on and towel drying her hair.

Grissom walked over to Sara putting his hands on her waist and pulling her close to him "We have a problem Nick knows", he said kissing her.

Sara pulled away from the kiss and said, "How, when, he hasn't said anything to me, will I call him".

"Later honey", Grissom whispered into her ear as he pulled the robe open and took her hand leading Sara into the bedroom.

--

Nick was back from his vacation and sat in the break room talking to Warick about his vacation when Sara walked in, Nick looked at Sara and winked as she sat opposite him at the table.

"Good holiday Nick", Sara asked as she took a drink from the water bottle she was holding.

"Yeah it was great, how are you", replied.

"Fine, just been busy with you been off", she said as Catherine and Grissom walked into the room, with Greg rushing in behind them.

Nick could feel Sara and Grissom watching him but he said nothing taking his assignment and leaving with Warick after Grissom had finished giving everyone else there assignments.

Just as Nick was leaving the building he passed Grissom and smiled at him then off he went to his scene.

Just as Nick went to close the car door Grissom appeared at the side of the car, "Nick can I see you in my office when you get back", he said.

Nick nodded and closed the door with a grin on his face starting the engine then drove off.

--

Grissom and Sara sat in Grissom's office, trying to debate if they both should speak to Nick or just Grissom as maybe Nick was talking about something else, but they both knew what he had been referring to.

Sara got up to leave when Nick knocked on the door, Grissom smiled at Sara, "Well both of us are here now", he said as Sara sat on the sofa in the corner of the room.

Nick came in to the office, "You wanted to see me, oh hi Sara", he said grinning.

"Ok Nick, when and how", Grissom said.

Nick sat on the chair facing Grissom across the desk and Sara sat on the sofa saying nothing.

"Nick, tell us", Sara said.

"Ok, the night you got the call from Sara to come to the scene with the bugs" he said as Sara sat back on the sofa.

"But how, we didn't even say or do anything to let it slip, or did we", Grissom said looking at Sara trying to think back to that night.

Nick laughed, "It was nothing you said or did", he said.

"Well", Sara said

Nick looked at Grissom then to Sara and laughed again.

"Nick stop laughing, it's not funny, we just wanted to keep it private between me and Gil...eh… Grissom". Sara said as she stood up.

"The rings", Nick said standing up.

"The rings" both Sara and Grissom said at the same time.

"You had a ring on your finger and when I was talking to Sara before we left the scene she had a matching ring on a chain round her neck", he said as he walked up to Sara and pulled a chain out from the top of her blouse.

Grissom was standing up by this time and he looked at Sara then to Nick and laughed, "I took the ring off when we got back into the car after the scene, I forgot to take it off before", he said. Looking at Sara.

Nick let the chain go and Sara put it back inside her blouse.

"It's ok your secret is safe with me, I wont be telling anyone, but you know Catherine she always finds out everything". Nick said

"Thanks Nick", they both said as Nick turned and left Mr & Mrs Grissom alone.

**THE END**


End file.
